Lil's List
by LlamaLlamaPiccoHan
Summary: Lil and Phil are in college when their world shatters. Lil creates a list for them to do before times runs out... My first fanfiction for Little Benzai-Ten. Please read and review, no flames!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rugrats **

**This pair really needs more stories, thus I am writing as a request from my fast-becoming-best friend **Little Benzai-Ten** as my first story on fanfiction. She will be writing any lemons that may or may not occur in this story. **

**This contains DeVille-cest! If you don't like it, leave. It will also contain other pairs which may or may not include Tommy/Dill. I will leave the pairings and future lemons up to a popular vote. **

**I am a geologist and I feel it would be something they would study, based on their love of dirt as kids, so there may be a few jokes made but I will leave an author's note to explain it.**

**I am also taking name changes for this story, I just made this on up in a pinch. I also made up the names of the Pittsburgh Drillers and the Key Wood's University Hellbender's. To the best of my knowledge, neither exists. The WPS does exist with teams in Philly, Atlanta, New York, Boston and New Jersey. A Hellbender is a Salamander that is indigenous to West Pennsylvania, USA, as well as a few other states along the east coast.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Lil's List**

**Chapter 1: Doctor's Office**

His dark eyes followed her from the stands. Her chocolate tresses blowing in the breeze as she dribbled the ball up field advancing on the other teams goal. Her crimson jersey rippled and pulled behind her from the wind caused by her speed. With one hard kick she passed the ball to her teammate. She was the Hellbender's most valued player, their nationally ranked Striker and she was subject of draft rumors in the Woman's Professional Soccer (WPS) League. Only he knew the rumors were true, she received the call and agreed to join the Pittsburgh Drillers when she graduated from Key Wood's University next year.

The ball came back to her, it found her feet with ease and she weaved through the defenders as they dove for the ball. She closed in on the keeper, who had come out to challenge. With two quick moves of her feet she faked the keeper into diving to her right; with one strong kick she drilled the ball into the yawning net.

The crowd went wild and her teammates jumped around her. Vuvuzelas and other noise makers resonated in the stands with the multitude of fans holding up their KWU scarves as they screamed her name,

"Lil DeVille!. Lil DeVille! Lil DeVille!" the crowd's volume only increased as stoppage time expired and the Hellbender's were victorious and secured a spot in the play offs in three weeks.

After the game, he waited for her outside the locker room. He could make our her voice from those of her teammates, as she told them she had cramps so she wasn't feeling up to celebrating with them, she would wanted to stay in for the night. Shouting her goodbyes to her teammates she opened the door, seeing him she made her way over.

"Great game Lil" He kissed her on a smooth cheek and handed her a single red carnation with a necklace hanging around the stem.

"Thanks Phil" she hugged him when she saw the jewelry. The cord was filled with alternating oval lepidolite beads with putter spacers, in the center hung a geode thin slice with small amethyst crystals around the opening. Her favorite mineral, lepidolite, and her favorite jewelry piece, a geode, on one string, her brother knew her so well.

"Ready to start Twin Thing Thursday?" Since they entered college, they decided to make a day of the week for just for them, it helped ease the homesickness.

"Can we just watch a movie tonight? I have really bad cramps"

"Yeah, jerk-wad is in his girlfriend's room tonight, so my room is free." Neither liked his roommate.

The first time he met Lil, Jeffery Randall Cumberland III looked her over and said 'You can judge a woman by the size of her breasts. Looking at you, I can tell you aren't much of a woman.' To which she responded 'And a man's dick is proportionate to how he treats a lady. Listening to you, I can tell you have a centimeter peter.' Since their fateful meeting, the two mixed like oil and water.

The pair walked together to Harrison Hall, their dormitory, and stopped on the second floor to quickly drop off her bag and to grab everything she would need for the next day. With everything in hand, they headed up to the third floor via elevator to Phil's room.

Phil opened the door and allowed his sister to enter first. She threw her stuff down on the floor, kicked off her shoes and jumped on the bed.

"What movie you wanna watch?"

"Anything we can laugh at" Phil nodded and removed the disk from the case and placed it in the DVD tray. He lay on the bed next to his sister and they laughed at the sci-fi thriller about a volcano with lava coming to destroy a city, as if that kind of lava would come from that kind of volcano.

"Hey, Phil" She lifted her shirt to her belly button and pulled her basketball shorts down just slightly "Look at this" a lump stood prominently from her lower left side. She pushed it and watched it move with the pressure. Phil propped himself on an elbow and turned to his sister, he placed his fingers over the bulge.

"Maybe we should have watched a movie about parasites" the pair laughed but it died short, "Does it hurt?"

"A few days every other month and then when it is exposed like this when I am sitting up."

"We should get it checked out."

"I'll be fine, it's just food moving through my intestines or something"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's just go to sleep, we have class with J in the morning." J was one of their favorite teachers, but his classes were hard and conceptually difficult.

They turned off the lights and fell asleep, sharing the twin sized bed, since neither wanted the other to sleep on the cold, hard floor, and they didn't want to know what the slime-ball did on his and refused to go near it.

* * *

The alarm clock blazed from the side table, untangling his arm from its protective position around his sister, he smacked the snooze button. They routinely cuddled in their sleep from the time they were babies, their sonogram pictures even show them cuddling of sorts.

"Get up, Lillian" She mumbled but begrudgingly woke. She went into the bathroom to get ready. Phil looked down, morning wood, great, he thought. He willed his erection away, which always happened on Twin Thing Thursday, and began to gather his materials for class.

When Lil exited the bathroom in only a towel, Phil nearly audibly gulped and ran into the bathroom. The pair quickly got ready and headed out of Harrison Hall.

Mountain Building or orogeny as the geology students called it (**1**), was a dilapidated building made in the 1950's. The geology department was on one floor, with one actual classroom and four lab rooms. The floor was covered in ceramic tiles that were cracking and peeling up off of the underlying concrete. The windows were single pane and not energy efficient, the air conditioner did not exist but the heater worked far too well. Even in the middle of a Pennsylvania winter, the doors were kept open for air circulation. The building was falling apart around them, but the students of the department loved their little place in the world.

Only 83 students were majors or minors in geology, leading them to be tight nit and were on a first name basis with their professors. They would have a feast before finals every semester, where the professors would bring in food and all the students and teachers would mingle while eating, just to relax before killing themselves studying.

Heading into the classroom, Phil and Lil took their respective old wooden chair/desk seats. J walked in dressed in jean shorts and a flannel shirt, with his brown hiking boots laced up his calves. He looked like Stanley Tucci, and three of the four girls in the class were crazy about his looks.

He began his lecture about the "_beer can_" _experiment_ designed by Hubbert and Rubey (2) and how it explained different parts of a mountain belt. Rewinding the clock on formations to figure how they were created and environment they were created in could be quite difficult. Structural Geology was like a mental mind flip, blind folded and backward.

The 12 students walked out of class in a group and headed down the short hallway, chatting excitedly to one another, to the back lab where most of the students hung out. On the way, Lil through her green pack over her shoulder. Pain assaulted her and she fell to her knee. Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes and she grabbed her side.

"Lil" Philip screamed as he turned around and watched her fall. Dropping his pack he ran back to her, "Your lump?" she nodded. Phil pulled out his phone and called Tommy Pickles.

"Tommy! You on campus?"…"Can you give us a ride, I'm taking Lil to the hospital"…."Mountain Building"…."Thanks, see you soon" he flipped his phone shut. "Matt, can you help me get her down to the Parking Lot?"

Lifting her up, the pair of young men carried her the 100 yards to the parking lot, Tommy was waiting for them. They got her into the car and fastened in.

"Thanks, Matt for the help." Phil said as he moved to the other side of the car

"Just call me to let me know what's wrong" he hollered back as the car door slammed.

They drove the five minutes to the local hospital and carried Lil in to the emergency room. Tommy left to park the car while Phil stayed with his twin. A flurry of activity and questions were asked and forms to be filled out when they wheeled her away for testing.

"Mr. DeVille?" A short brunette nurse knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"We have taken her for a CTscan, but as of right now she is experiencing little pain. In three days she will receive the results and any course of action her doctor may wish for her to take." Phil nodded and the nurse left the room.

Lil walked into the room moments later, "Let's go" They grabbed Tommy from the waiting room then headed back to campus.

* * *

During the next few day's life went back to normal, until Lil's phone rang.

"_Hello, is this Lillian DeVille?"_

"Yes it is"

"_This is Renee Williams, I am the secretary for Dr. Jacobson."_

"Oh, hello"

"_Your test results are in and Dr. Jacobson would like to schedule an appointment to go over the results with you. There is an opening today at 4:00, would that work for you?"_

"Yes, that will be fine. See you then"

"_See you then"_

Lil looked over at her sleeping brother, "Phil" she said as she gently shook him. He didn't budge, "Philip" once more he didn't move, "PHILIP!" she screamed as she pushed him from the bed.

"What the hell, Lillian!" he screamed as he sprung to her feet.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Jacobson in an hour, will you come with me?"

"Yeah, I will."

4:00 saw Phil and Lil sitting in an air conditioned office on a couch which springs have collapsed. The doctor came in and shook their hands before sitting behind his oak desk.

"Miss. DeVille, I have your test results. You have two tumors on your left ovary and uterus; they are about the size of softballs and can rupture. If they do, it could be fatal. The one is most likely beguine, the other, however, we will not know until we remove it, but it may also be beguine.

"So you mean it could be…" she stopped herself and grabbed her brother's hand for support against the word that shattered their world.

"Cancer"

* * *

**Author's Note: What does everyone think?  
**

(**1**) And Orogeny is an event that builds mountains. Thus, Mountain Building is slang named Orogeny (my friend came up with this)

(**2**) You can do this at home! If you are under legal age, use pop cans. This experiment shows expansion of the warmer air in the can is offsetting the normal force, this represents pore fluid pressure and how it eases movement of a rock body!

-Start by drinking two beers or pops in non-aluminum cans

-Place one empty in the freezer

-Use a large glass pane (from a table top or screen door...etc) with a wet surface

-Place the first can on the glass and lift the glass until the can starts to move*Record the angle*

-Reset glass then place the can from the freezer on the glass and record the angle when the can starts to move


End file.
